Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to managing electronic inventories and, more particularly, to harmonizing different inventories, such as legacy inventories.
Brief Description of Related Technology
Increasingly, as data becomes more prevalent, databases increase in size, making integration across databases quite challenging. This is particularly true for legacy databases for many corporate enterprises, which themselves rely upon numerous different databases some with partially overlapping information. Legacy databases are not only relatively mature, they are often the result of a years of merging disparate databases together, as database management systems change, as enterprises merge and acquire other enterprises requiring merging of data, etc. Conventional techniques of integrating such databases are quite challenging, in terms of logistics, as well in terms of time and resources.